Talk:List of RiffTrax Episodes
I could really use some opinions Okay... I need a consensus. I'm again in the process of cataloging Rifftrax episodes, and I've hit a snag. I was separating the Video On Demand Rifftrax from the "standard" Rifftrax, but there's a problem. Somehow a few Video on Demand Rifftrax worked their way onto the list of "standard" Rifftrax. For the list to be considered correct, the numbering scheme will have to change in some way. I'm not exactly sure what the best way would be, but I do have a few choices. I'd appreciate if you guys could read them, and give me some feedback. 1: I could get rid of all the... frankly... pointless dilineation between the video on demand rifftrax, the Rifftrax Presents, and the regular Rifftrax. There really isn't a major reason to separate them, but that's how it was when I got here. They aren't really differentiated on the official Rifftrax page, but they aren't really cataloged at all on their terrible (*TERRIBLE*) website. 2: I could go through and keep all three major catagories seperate. This is how it's basically set-up now, although the list has errors (D'OH!), and the entire numbering would change. 3: The only real difference between any of the different types is that Rifftrax Presents movies don't feature Mike Nelson. The third option would be for me to keep the Rifftrax Presents movies separate (which would be simple, because they actually are specifically noted on the official website), and merge the Video on Demand Rifftrax (mostly shorts) with the standard Rifftrax. 4: Finally... I could keep the shorts separated (they are listed specifically as "shorts" on the official site), merge the other Video on Demand movies with the standard Rifftrax (things like Plan 9 from outer space, House on Haunted Hill... mostly they're commentaries Mike did for official DVD releases), and keep the Rifftrax presents stuff separate (or not?). 5: And... I guess... I could even separate them all out into four catagories, isntead of the current 3. Rifftrax, Rifftrax Presents, shorts, and video on demand. I don't really have a preference... although if I had to choose, I think I'd just lump them all together, and assign each an "RTxx" number. If I don't see any opposition, or if no one bothers to post here (which tells me no one gives a crap about Rifftrax, and no one cares how they're cataloged... which I suspect might be the case), I'll just do that. I'll wait a couple days before I start making changed, and I'll leave my primer here on the discussion page, so anyone could fairly easily reconstruct this list however they see fit. Frankly, this is something I'm doing for selfish reasons, so I can better catalog the rifftrax I own. Thanks for the feedback. Hossrex 04:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update in progress I'm in the process of updating this page with a lot of information I've been gathering. I expected to be able to have it up last night, but there was more information to gather than I expected, so its a sorta big job. Please no major updates until I'm done. Hossrex 20:42, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Spending today with the GF. I know I'm leaving this list hanging half done, and it's killing me... but just so no one freaks out, I'm not abandoning the project. I hope to get back to this tonight. Hossrex 21:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Incomplete? This list is curiously incomplete. Its specifically missing "House on Haunted Hill", and several shorts... including at least Why Doesn't Cathy Eat Breakfast, and whatever the very first three stooges riff was. This list is so well structured that I'm pretty sure there was a specific design being used here that I'm missing. If there is some special system in place here, it would be helpful if it was explained at the top of the page. I just really can't figure out why "House on Haunted Hill" isn't on the list. Thanks. Great wiki. Hossrex 23:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been meaning to add a shorts section to the list- my main stumbling block has been the question how they fit into the numbering system used here, since I've never been sure how official (if at all) those "RT" numbers are.--TVsGrady 03:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Okay. Been investigating a little, and I can shed a little light on at least some of the problems I had. First of all, "House on Haunted Hill" isn't listed here because its part of the Rifftrax "Video On Demand" service... but more importantly... it wasn't actually created for Rifftrax. It was a DVD commentary track done by Mike Nelson for the DVD re-release. That makes sense. It would be on the Rifftrax page, because its Mike Nelson riffing on a movie, but it wasn't created for Rifftrax, so it isn't "official". I think we should have a listing for everything on the Rifftrax official page... but from what I gather (reading other sources), there is some distention amongst the fans about what should be considered a "Rifftrax", and things like DVD commentaries created for sources outside Rifftrax shouldn't be included. I'm not sure which camp I fall in. I guess I think they should be cataloged here, but listed with their own reference numbers so people understand they're separate. As far as the shorts go... I feel the same was as I do with the VOD (video on demand) stuff. List it here, but give them their own labeling scheme to keep them separate. I'm pretty sure the "RTxx" labels you seem to use here are entirely unofficial, as this is the first time I've seen them, but I think they work great, and help anal retentive people like myself keep these things straight for cataloging purposes. After buying a few Rifftrax piece meal over the last year or so, I've decided to fill out my collection. Looking through the official page (blech) made it incredibly difficult to figure out exactly what I needed, so I googled my way here. At least with your numbering scheme I was able to properly label the files I have on my computer, so gaps are more readily apparent. So... I propose a few things, that I would be happy to implement myself sometime when it isn't 3:30am. *1: Scour the entire Rifftrax website, and make a notation of every thing listed there. *2: Note which of the following it best fits: :*An "official" rifftrax. These will feature Mike Nelson, are full length movies, and are was produced originally for Rifftrax. These would carry the "RTxx" scheme. :*A product of the "Rifftrax presents" line. These will never feature Mike Nelson, but are full length movies, and are produced originally for RiffTrax. These would carry the "RPxx" scheme. :*A product of the iRiff's line. I really have no clue what these are exactly... but they seem clearly labeled on the official site, so their cataloging should be simple. I'd suggest something along the lines of "iRxx" for a naming scheme, but so long as its consistent within itself, and the entire Rifftrax cataloging project, I really don't specifically care. :*Video on Demand. This is sorta the "everything else" catagory. Wikipedia has it organized into its own nice neat little catagory, but I'm not sure if its ever laid out so nicely on the official page (probably not... their official page is a nightmare). I think it makes sense for this category to include "short films", and "DVD commentaries not originally commissioned for Rifftrax". This section however presents two problems. One. First, for some reason the "video on demand" section on the official rifftrax page lists "Forbidden Zone" (an awesomely terrible movie... but boo to them for colorizing it), which doesn't include any riffing (WTF?), and second, wikipedia lists Plan 9 twice on the "official" listings (which makes sense, since one is just mike, and the other is Mike and "The Bots") and also twice in the video on demand section. I have no idea how best to parse those two duplications (suggestions?). I think it'd be safe to take just about any direction when it comes to this section, but unlike the Wikipedia page, it'd be nice if the logic behind whatever decision we made could be briefly explained (something like: "the Video on Demand section encompasses all short films, and commentaries made for official DVD releases, rather than for the Rifftrax website"... something like that, only less crappy). The more I look at it though, the less I like how Wikipedia has them organized. I really think material not specifically created for Rifftrax (i.e. Mike Nelson DVD commentaries) should be listed, but listed separately from the short films. Maybe with things like the House on Haunted Hill, and Troll2 commentaries labeled with a "VDxx" (video on demand) scheme, and the short films labeled with "SFxx" ("SHxx"?). Its a shame none of the people who work at Rifftrax are as anal about proper cataloging as most wiki editors. A consistent, official system of production numbers would have made this entire endeavor infinitely easier. If no one minds, I'll start looking into this tomorrow. In my head I can almost see the page the way I think it should be laid out. Thanks for the thoughts. Hossrex 10:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Like I said earlier, go right ahead.--TVsGrady 21:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/allproducts tlalocquetza 14:00, 14 January 2009 (PST) :::I realize this is beyond old but in recent years, the RiffTrax crew actually has done a group riff of House on Haunted Hill. Also, let's decide to either link to the more complete RiffTrax wikia or get up to speed on both this and Cinematic Titanic's catalogue.--Gunman6 (talk) 14:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Episode Synopses Are the episode synopses taken from the Rifftrax website, or some other source? Or are they just made up by whomever has seen the movie, and feels like writing a synopsis? I'll be happy to fill in the blanks, but I'm not sure if we have a system for this or not, and I don't want to break from consistency. Thanks in advance. Hossrex 21:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :They're just made up by users here.--TVsGrady 23:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I'm working on a major revamp of this page (while still using the same layout, and logic thats generally already applied), and I'm probably going to add the synopses from the official rifftrax page. Would I receive grief for changing that? Hossrex 02:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so. I say go right ahead.--TVsGrady 04:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Counsel LOL at the "councils" "counsels" thing. I copied those synopses word for word (copy/paste style) straight from the Rifftrax site. :) Please don't assume its going to reflect on the finished product of my work. Hossrex 01:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any offense...--TVsGrady 02:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) No... no no no no no... I didn't mean that at all. I thought it was funny that the actual Rifftrax website used the incorrect homonym to counsel. :) I welcome typo fixes (aren't none of us perfect). I hope you took no offense to my reply... none was intended. As far as I'm concerned, its important that all of us work together for the betterment of this, and every, Wiki. Friends? Hossrex 02:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Friends! I certainly appreciate all the effort you're putting into improving this wiki.--TVsGrady 04:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Rifftrax primer I'm posting this just in case something happens and I lose it, or can't finish what I'm doing. Its basically all the information needed to properly catalog the Rifftrax material up to the point when the file was created. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 Stooges in Color VD01 Intros and Interstitial Material by The Film Crew (??/??/????) Noble. Erudite. Ribald. These are just some of the many words that should never be used to describe The Three Stooges. Change Noble to “blundering”, perhaps. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/3-stooges-color-vod Plan 9 From Outer Space RT01 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (01/01/2006) 1959 / Dir by Ed Wood Jr. / Starring Gregory Walcott Held up by many as the Worst Movie Ever Made (though the twelve people who saw Mariah Carey's 'Glitter' may strenuously disagree.) Ed Wood's classic... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/plan-9-from-outer-space Night of the Living Dead RT02 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (01/18/2006) 1968 / Dir by George A. Romero / Starring Duane Jones Imagine you are wandering through a lonely graveyard when a wild-eyed man in a cheap suit tackles you and when you escape, tries to eat your brother. Just a typical encounter with Nick Nolte? . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/night-living-dead Road House RT03 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (07/21/2006) 1989 / Dir by Rowdy Herrington / Starring Patrick Swayze This is it – the best movie ever made about a world-famous bouncer and his epic struggle with the evil owner of the local J.C. Penney. Patrick Swayze is at his most shirtless . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/road-house The Fifth Element RT04 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (08/01/2006) 1997 / Dir by Luc Besson / Starring Bruce Willis & Milla Jovovich Long before the exceedingly boxy, strange-looking car, there was another Element: The Fifth Element... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/fifth-element Star Trek V: The Final Frontier RT05 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (08/18/2006) 1989 / Dir by William Shatner / Starring William Shatner The bittersweet sequel to Star Treks I, II, III and IV was indeed the “final frontier”, one last voyage for our heroic Captain Kirk and the brave crew of the Enterprise – except for another one to follow . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-trek-v-final-frontier Cocktail RT06 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (08/29/2006) 1988 / Dir by Roger Donaldson / Starring Tom Cruise A drunken Australian councils a young Tom Cruise on life, love, and female undergarments. Tom and Nicole’s wedding night? No, this is the thrilling plot of “Cocktail” . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/cocktail XXX RT07 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (09/06/2006) 2002 / Dir by Rob Cohen / Starring Vin Diesel, Asia Argento Vin Diesel, the Jean-Claude Van Damme of our time, stars as Xander Cage, an underground extreme sports star who apparently lost all his hair in a tragic skydiving accident . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/xxx Crossroads RT08 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (09/15/2006) 2002 / Dir by Tamra Davis / Starring Britney Spears Among the finest Britney Spears movies ever made, Crossroads tells the story of a high school graduate who drives to L.A. Not very exciting on paper . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/crossroads X-Men RT09 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Bill Corbett (09/22/2006) 2000 / Dir by Bryan Singer / Starring Hugh Jackman, Ian McKellen On the shadowy periphery of society lives a secret organization of mutants – despised, deformed and loathed, they live in fear of a nation that holds them in contempt. They are comic book fans. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/x-men Top Gun RT10 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Bill Corbett (09/29/2006) 1986 / Dir by Tony Scott / Starring Tom Cruise, Kelly McGillis Iceman, Maverick and Slider: while they make great names for members of a tracksuit wearing boy band, they make even better names for shirtless, pretty boy pilots . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/top-gun Point Break RT11 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (10/10/2006) 1991 / Dir by Kathryn Bigelow / Starring Keanu Reeves Not since Chicken Fried Steak met Country Gravy has there been such a dynamic pairing as Patrick “Forever Lulu” Swayze and Keanu “Permanent Record” Reeves ... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/point-break Halloween RT12 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (10/19/2006) 1978 / Dir by John Carpenter / Starring Jamie Lee Curtis The most shocking Halloween-related thing ever -- with the possible exception of the joke about Mrs. Ghost not being able to get pregnant because Mr. Ghost had a hollow weenie . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/halloween The Matrix RT13 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (10/25/2006) 1999 / Dir by The Wachowskis / Starring Keanu Reeves In Earth’s dirty, dystopian future, one in which every person alive is kept in a dark, moist pod and fed misinformation (kind of like Manhattan) . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/matrix Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menage RT14 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (11/01/2006) 1999 / Dir by George Lucas / Starring Natalie Portman, Liam Neeson Of all the many Binks in the world, who is the most skull-crushingly annoying? Is it the Binks Company, the Canadian insurance brokers? Is it the U.S. manufacturers of spray guns? . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-wars-episode-i-phantom-menace The Grudge RT15 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (11/10/2006) 2004 / Dir by Takashi Shimizu / Starring Sarah Michelle Gellar The scariest thing to come out of Japan since Pink Lady, The Grudge tell the story of a young woman who travels to Japan with her underwear-sniffing boyfriend . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/grudge Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring RT16 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (11/21/2006) 2001 / Dir by Peter Jackson / Starring Elijah Wood, Liv Tyler The greatest fantasy epic of all times is at last a RiffTrax! No, not Crossroads – we already did that. And not A Very Unlucky Leprechaun – which we are seriously mulling over. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/lord-rings-fellowship-ring The Island of Dr Moreau RT17 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (12/01/2006) 1996 / Dir by John Frankenheimer / Starring Val Kilmer, Marlon Brando And the people cried out with one voice, “Maketh us a movie in which Marlon Brando can don a muumuu, false teeth, clown white make-up and a really gay bonnet . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/island-dr-moreau Firewall RT18 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (12/08/2006) 2006 / Dir by Richard Loncraine / Starring Harrison Ford, Virginia Madsen Harrison Ford is a bank security manager who gets more than he bargained for when a thief breaks the little chain and steals the pen that belongs to the desk . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/firewall Nestor the Long Eared Donkey RT19 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (12/19/2006) 1977 / Dir by Rankin & Bass / Starring Roger Miller You know Dasher, of course. And Dancer, no need to refresh your memory there. Prancer, you go way back. Vixen is as familiar to you as Comet, not to mention dear old Cupid . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/nestor-long-eared-donkey Reign of Fire RT20 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (12/21/2006) 2002 / Dir by Rob Bowman / Starring Christian Bale, Matthew McConaughey A post-apocalyptic thriller that substitutes dirt and grime for any inkling of logic and probability, Reign of Fire features shirtless one-upmanship at its finest. The cigar stub chomping Matthew McConaughey is finally chiseled into Mt. RiffTrax... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/reign-fire Daredevil RT21 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (01/18/2007) 2003 / Dir by Mark Steven Johnson / Starring Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner Daredevil tells the story of lawyer Matt Murdock (Ben Affleck), who due to a childhood accident involving toxic chemicals has no fear. He is thus able to leap off of skyscrapers . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/daredevil Battlefield Earth RT22 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (01/28/2007) 2000 / Dir by Roger Christian / Starring John Travolta, Barry Pepper In the year 3000 man is an endangered species, enslaved, severely unshowered, beholden to a cruel alien race fond of dreadlocks and really impractical boots . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/battlefield-earth Troll 2 RT23 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Rich "Lowtax" Kyanka (02/02/2007) 1990 / Dir by Claudio Fragasso / Starring Michael Stephenson “Be afraid...be twice as afraid!” So goes the tagline for Troll 2, the follow up, unsurprisingly, to Troll. A more fitting tagline might have been, “What the hell was that? Seriously, what was that?" http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/troll-2 Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country RT24 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (02/09/2007) 1991 / Dir by Nicholas Meyer / Starring William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy “To boldly go where no man has gone before,” and if you don’t count the 79 television shows and 5 movies that came before it then Star Trek VI does exactly that . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-trek-vi-undiscovered-country OVer the Top RT25 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (02/16/2007) 1987 / Dir by Menahem Golan / Starring Sylvester Stallone, David Mendenhall Never make the mistake of thinking that Over the Top is just an arm-wrestling picture. Oh, there’s arm wrestling, all right – more arm wrestling than an 8th grade study hall. But there’s also a truck. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/over-top Aeon Flux RT26 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (02/23/2007) 2006 / Dir by Karyn Kusama / Starring Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas "Seeing it ... made me feel helpless, humiliated and sad." A celebrity apologizing for their latest paparazzi shots? No, those are the words of Aeon Flux creator Peter Chung regarding the big screen adaptation of the TV show he created. Peter, Peter, Peter...Why the long face? You have it so good! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/aeon-flux The Wicker Man RT27 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (03/02/2007) 2006 / Dir By Neil LaBute / Starring Nicolas Cage, Ellen Burstyn Horror has a new name – and that name is “wicker”. Once used almost exclusively in the construction of baskets and attractive outdoor furniture . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/wicker-man Terminator 3 RT28 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (03/16/2007) 2003 / Dir by Jonathan Mostow / Starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Kristanna Loken Robots sent from the future into the past to kill people who will one day become important to the war against machines are like cockroaches . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/terminator-3 Lost Season 1 Pilot Episode RT29 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (03/30/2007) 2004 / Dir by JJ Abrams / Starring Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly The television phenomenon of our time (no, not “According to Jim”) is now the RiffTrax phenomenon of this week! Yes, “Lost”, the thrilling saga of a group of castaways – of varying degrees of hotness – and their struggle to survive without having to resort to wholesale drinking of their own urine. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/lost-season-1-pilot-episode Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones RT30 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Chad Vader (04/06/2007) 2002 / Dir by George Lucas / Starring Hayden Christensen It’s Binks-ian fun for the whole family as George Lucas empties the contents of his brain onto film one more time! This go around, the part of the annoying kid is explored more deeply by a new annoying kid . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-wars-episode-ii-attack-clones Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory RT31 RiffTrax by: Neil Patrick Harris & Mike Nelson (04/13/2007) 1971 / Dir by Mel Stuart / Starring Gene Wilder, Jack Albertson, Peter Ostrum Your favorite chicken-slaughtering candy-maker is now a RiffTrax! Yes, Willy Wonka (the older, shouting Willy Wonka, not the newer, thin, fey version), the chocolatier and inventor of a gobstopper that lasts a good deal longer. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/willy-wonka-and-chocolate-factory Star Wars Prequel Triology Pack PA01 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (04/13/2007) ALL THREE PREQUEL RIFFTRAX FOR ONE LOW PRICE! For a limited time, own all three Star Wars Prequel RiffTrax for a low price of $8.99! This is a special limited time offer, so if you've been waiting to get them, now's the time! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-wars-prequel-trilogy-pack Casino Royale RT32 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (04/30/2007) 2006 / Dir by Martin Campbell / Starring Daniel Craig, Eva Green A spine-tingling thrill ride that moves from the exotic poker tables of Montenegro, to the exotic hotel rooms of Montenegro, then back to the poker tables, then the rooms again, then a return visit to the poker table for . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/casino-royale Eragon RT33 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (05/11/2007) 2006 / Dir by Stefen Fangmeier / Starring Edward Speleers, Sienna Guillory Are you a fan of Star Wars but feel that there just weren't enough brain-stunningly idiotic names for your taste? Do you like the Lord of the Rings films but find they move too quickly and make too much sense? http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/eragon Glitter RT34 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Mary Jo Pehl (05/21/2007) 2001 / Dir by Vondie Curtis-Hall / Starring Mariah Carey If you’re a fan of movies that feature screaming, megalomaniacal divas and their relationships to shirtless guys, you have so far been limited to Barbra Steisand’s “A Star is Born”. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/glitter Predator RT35 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (06/01/2007) 1987 / Dir by John McTiernan / Starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Carl Weathers Something lurks in the dense jungle. Something horrible and cruel, a creature from beyond our world. His name is Arnold Schwarzenegger. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/predator Greys Anatomy RT36 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Bridget Nelson (06/11/2007) 2005 / Created by Shonda Rhimes / Starring Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl This is the hugely successful, boldly innovative show that dares to tell its story in the unlikeliest setting imaginable – a hospital! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/greys-anatomy Fantastic Four RT 37 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (06/22/2007) 2005 / Dir by Tim Story / Starring Jessica Alba, Chris Evans Most film adaptations of comic books skimp on the amount of fantastic-ness, offering at best one or perhaps two units of fantastic-osity. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/fantastic-four Star Trek Generations RT38 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Kevin Murphy (07/02/2007) 1994 / Dir by David Carson / Starring Patrick Stewart, William Shatner Star Trek: Generations – truly a loving gift from one generation to the next. Much like that 15-pound, 10 percent water-added Danish ham . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-trek-generations 300 RT39 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/31/2007) 2006 / Dir by Zack Snyder / Starring Gerard Butler, Lena Headey A small band of brave men struggle against enormous odds, battling a superior force, and though ultimately they are defeated their sacrifice becomes a source of inspiration and hope that rings out like a clarion call through the pages of history. But enough about the Mighty Ducks. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/300 The Bourne Identity RT40 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (08/07/2007) 2002 / Dir. by Doug Liman / Starring Matt Damon, Julia Stiles Imagine waking up in an unfamiliar place, unable to recall where you live, what you’re doing there, or even your own name. Now imagine for the first time in your life it wasn't a direct result of . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/bourne-identity Independence Day RT41 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (08/14/2007) 1996 / Dir by Roland Emmerich / Starring Will Smith, Jeff Goldblum In every single one of the 900 million aliens-come-to-earth movies that had come before it the aliens were malevolent, bent on man's destruction, but Independence Day changed all that. Yes, the alien's were once again malevolent, but this time Judd Hirsch was in the movie! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/independence-day Heroes RT42 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson (09/04/2007) 2006 / Starring: Hayden Panettiere, Ali Larter Imagine, just imagine, if ordinary citizens suddenly began to discover that they have acquired extraordinary powers. Why, you would have X-Men. But imagine if instead of acquiring X-Men-like powers . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/heroes Star Wars Episode III: Revence of the Sith RT43 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (09/25/2007) 2005/ Dir. by George Lucas / Starring Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman The Sith is back, and this time he has come to make ponderous speeches to the gathered Senate and kick tail - and he's all out of ponderous speeches to the gathered Senate! Ian McDiarmid steals the show . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-wars-episode-iii-revenge-sith Raiders of the Lost Ark RT44 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (10/02/2007) 1981 / Directed by Steven Spielberg. Starring Harrison Ford The ark is lost! Who will raid it?! Clearly, there is only one man for the job: but since Ben Gazzara is unavailable, Indiana Jones will go in his stead and accomplish the needed raiding . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/raiders-lost-ark Spider-Man RT45 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (10/09/2007) 2002 / Dir by Sam Raimi / Starring Tobey Maguire When Peter Parker is bitten by one of Columbia University’s many genetically engineered “super spiders” (now we know what they do with their 6 billion dollar endowment) instead of doing the sensible thing and dying, he transmogrifies into an arachnid . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/spider-man Next Rt46 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Bridget Nelson (10/16/2007) 2007 / Dir by Lee Tamahori / Starring Nicholas Cage, Jessica Biel Next, the thrilling story of a down-on-his luck magician (Nicholas Cage) who hitches a ride to Flagstaff! Not only that, he walks down into the Grand Canyon and shows a kid a rock! And can your heart stand the excitement when he gives a car to Peter Falk!? http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/next Missile to the Moon RT47 RiffTrax by: Fred Willard & Mike Nelson (10/30/2007) 1958 / Starring Richard Travis and Cathy Downs The title says it all: a missile goes to the moon! Only there are people in the missile so it’s not really a missile but should more precisely be referred to as a “rocket”! Still, it goes to the moon . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/missile-moon 3 Stooges Greatest Routines VD02 (11/16/2007) Featuring Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy! Hosted by Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy! Join Moe, Larry, and Curly Joe for 35 hilarious misadventures! You'll laugh till it hurts as the boys do their best to run an ice cream stand, go on a seemingly simple fishing excursion, or do the old spit and polish on a dilapidated house - all with disastrous, but side-splitting results! Includes bonus Three Stooges cartoons!This video is hosted by Mike and Kevin, but does not include a running commentary. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/3-stooges-greatest-routines-vod Transformers RT48 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (11/20/2007) 2007 / Directed by Michael Bay, starring Shia LaBeouf The toys you got free in your happy meal explode across the screen as the loosening of FCC regulations on marketing directly to children is now a major motion picture! And the now grown-up targets of that marketing once again obeyed their overlords... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/transformers Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone RT49 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (11/27/2007) 2001 / Directed by Chris Columbus / Starring Daniel Radcliffe The most profitable bespectacled Potter since Henry F. and Sherman T. combined, tales of Harry's indoctrination into Satan's dark and unholy arts have delighted dozens of children the world over. And this, the first movie of the series, ably helmed by Chris Columbus . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/harry-potter-and-sorcerers-stone Carnival of Souls VD03 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) We’ve all been there before: We’re at a cocktail party, having a high old time; martini in hand, perhaps a fine cigar – it doesn't get any better. But as it always does, the conversation shifts . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/carnival-souls-vod Swing parade VD04 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) Starring the Three Stooges Swing Parade! A delightful festival, of singing, dancing, puppet shows, treachery, swashbuckling, fandangos, lambadas, orangutans…fireworks…slip n’ slides… http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/swing-parade-vod Plan 9 From Outer Space VD05 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) Held up by many as the Worst Movie Ever Made (though the twelve people who saw Mariah Carey's 'Glitter' may strenuously disagree) Ed Wood's classic has endured . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/plan-9-outer-space-vod House on Haunted Hill VD06 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) 1960 / Dir by Roger Corman / Starring Jack Nicholson Pits of boiling acid, skeletons around every corner, the smell of death permeating the air. No it’s not thanksgiving with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen, it’s House on Haunted Hill. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/house-haunted-hill-vod Night of the Living Dead VD07 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) Directed by George A. Romero A true cult classic -- and one of the scariest movies of all time. The dead are walking, and they hunger for human flesh. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/night-living-dead-vod Little Shop of Horrors VD08 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) 1960 / Dir by Roger Corman / Starring Jack Nicholson You may think you’ve seen Little Shop of Horrors before. But did the Little Shop of Horrors YOU watched contain Greg Evigan? Did Sheriff Lobo spin off from it? http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/little-shop-horrors-vod Reefer Madness VD09 RiffTrax by: (12/03/2007) Sitar music. Patchouli oil. Eddie Griffin’s “Undercover Brother.” All are loathsome, yet become infinitely more tolerable when one is stoned out of their gourd. For years, Ganja has played a major role in making things seem funnier than they actually are. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/reefer-madness-vod Missile to the Moon VD10 RiffTrax by: (12/04/2007) 1958 / STARRING RICHARD TRAVIS AND CATHY DOWNS The title says it all: a missile goes to the moon! Only there are people in the missile so it's not really a missile but should more precisely be referred to as a "rocket"! . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/missile-moon-vod Star Wars Holiday Special RT50 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (12/10/2007) 1978 / Color Have a Happy Life Day! And nothing kicks off a memorable Life Day quite so much as watching the legendary Star Wars Holiday Special receive a fully deserved Rifftrax treatment! Yes, all your favorite Wookies are here: there's Chewbacca, Malla, Itchy, Lumpy and Art Carney . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-wars-holiday-special Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer RT51 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (12/18/2007) 2007 / Directed by Tim Story, Starring Michael Chiklis & Jessica Alba The Fantastic Four are back! Or the Fantastic Four is back! Depending upon whether one is referring to the title of the film, the four individuals who are fantastic and number four, or the group of four fantastic people who use that title! The point is, they're back! And this time, unlike the first, there's a surfer made out of silver and he rises! It's fantastic! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/fantastic-four-rise-silver-surfer A Visit to Santa VD11 RiffTrax by: (12/20/2007) A DRM-Free classic Holiday short! Just in time for the holidays, RiffTrax presents our take on A Visit to Santa, a Christmas short of unknown origin that most probably was the result of Santa's short-lived collaboration with the producing team of Screwtape and Wormwood. Rather than being a right jolly old elf, Santa here is depicted as the Dark Prince . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/a-visit-santa Plan 9 From Outer Space - Three Riffers Edition RT52 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (01/22/2008) Directed by Ed Wood, Jr There have been many, many Plan 9s all throughout history, some of them more successful than others, all of them terrestrial - it took a man with the vision of Ed Wood to show us the very real horrors of a Plan 9 from Outer Space! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/plan-9-outer-space-three-riffer-edition Batman and Robin RT53 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (01/29/2008) 1997 / Directed by Joel Schumacher / Starring George Clooney & Chris O'Donnell Crossroads. Battlefield Earth. A Visit to Santa. As if the RiffTrax audience hasn’t suffered enough, we put to them the extraordinarily challenge of writing us a script for what is universally considered to be the source of all evil and suffering in the world . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/batman-and-robin Plan 9 - Three Riffers VD12 RiffTrax by: (01/29/2008) Directed by Ed Wood, Jr There have been many, many Plan 9s all throughout history, some of them more successful than others, all of them terrestrial - it took a man with the vision of Ed Wood to show us the very real horrors of a Plan 9 from Outer Space! http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/plan-9-three-riffers-vod Act Your Age VD13 RiffTrax by: (02/01/2008) A DRM-FREE CLASSIC SHORT! Young Jim is caught in a shocking act of pencil-based vandalism, leading him to look deeply into the core of his soul and come to the inexorable conclusion that he is kind of a weenie. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/act-your-age Jurassic Park RT54 RiffTrax by: "Weird Al" Yankovic & Mike Nelson (02/05/2008) 1993 / Directed by Steven Spielberg Every quarter century or so a project comes along that so perfectly unites artist and medium that one can only stand in wonder and proclaim, "Wow, Sandra, when was the last time something this magical came along - quarter century or so, wasn't it?" So it was with Michelangelo and marble . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/jurassic-park Star Trek Three-Pack PA02 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (02/05/2008) Own all three riffs for less! Holding off on buying our Star Trek commentaries? Wait no further! Now you can own all three hilarious tracks, and save money and the process! This is for a limited time only - so if you've been waiting until the price is right, now's the time to add this product to your cart! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-trek-three-pack The Matrix Reloaded RT55 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (02/19/2008) 2003 / Directed by the Wachowskis, Starring Keanu Reeves, Carrie-Anne Moss Like a previously worn diaper, The Matrix has been Reloaded! All your favorite characters are back wearing all your favorite unlaundered fetish costumes! See Trinity leap - A LOT! See Morpheus fold his hands and talk - a lot A LOT! Thrill as the Oracle and Neo have . . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/matrix-reloaded Lunchroom Manners VD14 (02/22/2008) A short from the public domain! Meet Phil. Like all children from the fifties, he enjoys playing ball, building soapbox racers, and taunting his non blond-haired, blue-eyed classmates. Things are going great for Phil until a puppet shows up in his class. The Puppet, Ichabod Dorian Bungle III. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/lunchroom-manners The Terrible Truth VD15 (02/28/2008) A drm-free classic short! Heroin, it turns out, is bad. The Terrible Truth lays waste to the all-too-common myth that regular heroin use is a healthy part of a balanced diet. Professional scowler Judge William B. McKesson guides us through a case study of Phyllis Howard. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/terrible-truth Why Doesn't Cathy Eat Breakfast? Petaluma Chicken VD16 (03/07/2008) A short from the public domain! At long last, the question of the ages is met head on. No facet of the issue is left unexplored. The philosophical, eschatological, teleological, epistemological, and cosmological aspects are all given a thorough exegetical going over. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/why-doesnt-cathy-eat-breakfast-petaluma-chicken Coffeehouse Rendevous VD17 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (03/14/2008) A DRM-FREE classic short from the public domain! The youth of today, no longer content to roll a hoop with a stick, play endless hours of mumbly peg, or work a lathe at a factory 14 hours a day for just pennies, need something to occupy them. Crime sprees are not the whole answer. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/coffeehouse-rendezvous Beowulf RT56 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (03/18/2008) 2007 / Directed by Robert Zemeckis / Starring Ray Winstone For years we at RiffTrax have lived under the mistaken belief that we are Beowulf. So we were shocked when a cartoon version of Ray Winstone squeezed into a tiny pair of leather battle panties (LBPs) and set us straight in no uncertain terms. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/beowulf Safety - Harm Rides At Home VD18 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (03/28/2008) A drm-free classic short! Your home is crawling with hazards! You are not safe! EVERYTHING WILL KILL YOU! In fact, never mind, because you're already dead; killed by your stupid house. That, at least, is the heartwarming message of the short Safety: Harm Hides at Home. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/safety-harm-hides-home Are You Popular VD19 (04/04/2008) A Short from the public domain! It's time to face the question head on, to stop pretending that the crowds of people following you, jeering, throwing rocks and half-eaten burritos are there because of your charm and animal charisma. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/are-you-popular Spiderman 3 RT57 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & James Lileks (04/08/2008) May 4, 2007, Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Thomas Haden Church The biggest Spiderman movie of 2007 is now the biggest Spiderman-based Rifftrax of 2008*! All your favorite characters return (Hoffman, Mr. Ditkovich, Ursula) and new favorites join in the fun (Crane Operator, Emergency Room Doctor, Kid in Central Park)! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/spiderman-3 Troll 2 On Demand VD20 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Rich "Lowtax" Kyanka (04/10/2008) 1990 / Dir by Drake Floyd / Starring future Goons "Be afraid...be twice as afraid!" So goes the tagline for Troll 2, the follow up, unsurprisingly, to Troll. A more fitting tagline might have been, "What the hell was that? Seriously, what was that? Was the director spraying Pam cooking spray into a paper bag and huffing the fumes throughout the production? http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/troll-2-demand-vod If Mirrors Could Speak VD21 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (04/11/2008) A DRM-FREE short from the public domain! Cruel self-assessment is given a new twist as vulnerable grade-schoolers are forced to look into the deep blackness of their own souls only to reach the inevitable conclusion that they are unloved and they will spin out their meaningless years on this drifting rock before dying alone and afraid. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/if-mirrors-could-speak One Got Fat VD22 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (04/18/2008) A DRM-FREE CLASSIC SHORT! Do you find that you're sleeping a little too well as of late? That your dreams are of the innocuous stripe, i.e., old friends turning into llamas and eating your baseball hat, rather than full out, scream-yourself-awake nightmares followed by 15 minutes of sweating and shallow breathing interrupted by occasional anxiety-induced "whale flips" that rip the covers off your significant other? http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/one-got-fat Cloverfield RT58 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (04/22/2008) 2008 / Directed by Matt Reeves "What if a monster attacked a city?" This is the shockingly novel concept behind the viral marketing triumph of the year! Filled with "fresh"* performances and "authentic"** cinematography, Cloverfield masterfully takes a page from The Blair Witch Project... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/cloverfield I Am Legend RT59 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (04/29/2008) 2007 / Directed by Francis Lawrence / Starring Will Smith Let's not get into the contentious issue of exactly who is Legend. R&B singer John Legend thinks he is Legend; the Tom Cruise movie Legend think it is Legend; "I Am" thinks it's Legend; and Matthew McConaughey is as certain that he is Legend as he is that his butt looks awesome in bike shorts. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/i-am-legend Dark Water RP01 RiffTrax by: Matthew J Elliott (05/08/2008) 2005 / Directed by Walter Salles / Starring Jennifer Connelly Water... the most dangerous of the elements. Except for fire. Or earth, if you happen to get caught in a landslide. Then, there's air, too. Remember that Gary Larson cartoon where some poor bastard is skydiving, pulls the ripcord and a grand piano comes out instead of a parachute? http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/dark-water World Enough and Time RP02 RiffTrax by: Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (05/08/2008) A Star Trek: New Voyages feature! Rifftrax is boldly going where no Rifftrax has gone before, and it’s not just a hokey cliché, we really mean it! Rifftrax Presents veteran riffers Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy, beaning on (or is it “beaming?” I can never remember) the most ambitious exercise in fan fiction. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/world-enough-and-time Saw RP03 RiffTrax by: Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (05/13/2008) 2004 / Dir by James Wan / Starring Danny Glover, Cary Elwes, Shawnee Smith Not since Beckett’s immortal Waiting for Godot has the drama of two men locked in a filthy bathroom and brutalized by a crude ventriloquist dummy on television captured the hearts of audiences everywhere. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/saw Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers RT60 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (05/23/2008) 2002 / Directed by Peter Jackson / Starring Orlando Bloom, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood The epic story of tiny men doing very important things continues.* In this multi-hour installment the two very different towers come into sharp focus. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/lord-rings-the-two-towers House of Wax RP04 RiffTrax by: Matthew J Elliott (05/28/2008) 2005 / Directed by Jaume Collet-Serra / Starring Elisha Cuthbert Stop anybody on the street and ask them what their favourite Paris Hilton movie is, and chances are they'll say: “Is this a real survey? Why don't you have a pen or a clipboard? Oh my God, are you mugging me? Please, take everything, just don't hurt me!” Or they might, just might reply: “House of Wax”. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/house-wax To Serve All My Days RP05 RiffTrax by: Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (05/28/2008) A Star Trek: New Voyages feature! Continuing in the fine tradition of aftermarket sci-fi Series accessories, Rifftrax Presents is proud once again to jump into the fan-licious world of Star Trek Phase II – or Star Trek New Voyages, which appears to be the series’ maiden name. . . http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/serve-all-my-days X-Files Fight the Future RP06 RiffTrax by: Bill Corbett & Mary Jo Pehl (06/03/2008) 1998 / Directed by Rob Bowman / Starring David Duchovny & Gillian Anderson Ladies and gentlemen, the Future has been pushing us all around long enough. We here at RiffTrax think it's high time we fight it! And who better to join our battle against That Which Is To Come than two maladjusted, mumbling FBI agents from a cancelled TV show? http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/x-files-fight-future Alien RP07 RiffTrax by: Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (06/10/2008) 1979 / Directed by Ridley Scott / Starring Sigourney Weaver & Tom Skerritt Hey you young whippersnappers -- you thought that "Alien" was just Predator's sparring partner, didn't you? Not so, Padawans. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/alien Drugs are Like That VD23 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (06/17/2008) A drm-free classic short! There are so many things to which drugs can be compared that to even attempt to catalog them would be an act of incomprehensible madness. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/drugs-are The Sitxth Sense RT61 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (06/25/2008) 1999 / Directed by M. Night Shyamalan / Starring Bruce Willis, Haley Joel Osment, Toni Collette M. Night Shalalalalalalalalalala-tee-da burst onto the scene with the biggest suspense thriller of 1999 (well, right behind a relatively short list of films that includes Analyze This, Wild Wild West and Varsity Blues.) http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/sixth-sense Down and Out VD24 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/01/2008) A drm-free classic short! If you like your safety shorts served with a heavy dose of groovy, then this is for you! http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/down-and-out Patriotism VD25 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/03/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! When you hear the word "patriotism" what's the first name that pops into your head? Wrong! http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/patriotism Skipper Learns a Lesson VD26 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/08/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Snoopy, Lassie, Cerberus, Rin-Tin-Tin: lovable canine companions are a dime a dozen. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/skipper-learns-lesson Buying Foot VD27 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/11/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Buying food - how hard can it be? You go to a store pick out a few items, and start mashing them into the side of your head, right? WRONG! http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/buying-food Right or Wrong VD28 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/15/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Right or Wrong tells the gritty story of Harry, a boy who doesn't vandalize a warehouse and suffers the consequences for it. Harry, who resembles a younger, less handsome French Stewart, undertakes a philosophical journey, where every character he meets routinely pauses mid-conversation in order to deliver a 30 second internal monologue about Right and Wrong. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/right-or-wrong Forbidden Zone VD29 (07/15/2008) 1980 / Directed By Richard Elfman / Starring Hervé Villechaize, Susan Tyrrell, Danny Elfman We’re not riffing on this movie. It’s perfectly bizarre just the way it is! RiffTrax and Legend Films are proud to premiere the ultimate cult movie, Forbidden Zone, NOW IN COLOR and designed in partnership with director Richard Elfman. Now you can sing along with the Devil and “Chicken Boy” in the colorful comfort of your subterranean world. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/forbidden-zone-vod The Trouble with Women VD30 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/18/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Women - what the hell, man? I mean, what's your problem? Thankfully, for all of us non-women, some very smart people have put their best be-crew-cutted minds into coming up with a solution to the trouble with women (to avoid a conflict of interests, no women contributed, thank goodness). http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/trouble-women It Must be the Neighbors VD31 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/22/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Bill Duncan had it all until the day when he discovered that his garbage cans had been deemed unfit for use by the city sanitation committee. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/it-must-be-neighbors Each Child is Different VD32 (07/25/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! “Each Child Is Different” goes the saying, and no truer words have ever been spoken. Take Miss Smith's fifth grade class for instance. While Elizabeth is withdrawn and silent because of parental neglect, Ruth is withdrawn and silent because her mother died soon after the birth of her brother. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/each-child-different Kitty Cleans Up VD33 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/29/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Years in the spotlight had left Kitty with fame, riches, and a drug habit to rival all but the Busey-ist of addicts. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/kitty-cleans Why Vandalism? VD34 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (07/31/2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! Why Vandalism? It's the one question that kept parents in the fifties up at night. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/why-vandalism Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets RT62 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (08/05/2008) 2002 / Dir. by Chris Columbus / Starring Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson Harry Potter is back with the second installment in the franchise that is worth more than the Tolkien, Roddenberry and Herge estates combined! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/harry-potter-and-chamber-secrets Memento RT63 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (08/12/2008) 2000/Christopher Nolan/Guy Pearce/Carrie-Anne Moss/Joe Pantoliano For most of us, the experience of waking up in a strange motel room, alone and disoriented, means that you were the victim of Chinese Organ Thieves. Inconvenient, sure, but kidneys are replaceable.* And how often does it really happen?** For Leonard Shelby, however, this scenario was just another part of his daily routine. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/memento Ocean's Eleven RT64 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson & Richard Cheese (08/26/2008) 2001/Steven Soderbergh/Brad Pitt/ George Clooney/ Bernie Mac Take Ocean's Thirteen, pare down its cast to a trim Ocean's Twelve, then take away one more and you've got Ocean's Eleven, the swingingest, hippest, don't-they-look-like-they're-having-fun movie since Cannonball Run II! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/oceans-eleven Spiderman 2 RP08 RiffTrax by: Kevin Murphy, Bill Corbett & Josh Fruhlinger (09/05/2008) 2004 / Directed by Sam Raimi / Starring Tobey Maguire Of all the movies made in the last eleven years, only one could bravely fill the gap between Spider-Man and Spider-Man 3. That film, of course, is The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing. However, in order to satisfy the purists in the audience, Rifftrax Presents presents our very special riff on Spider-Man 2. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/spiderman-2 Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl RT65 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (09/09/2008) 2003 / Directed by Gore Verbinski / Starring Johnny Depp The most adorable pirates you've ever seen take to the high seas to do battle with an army of walking skeletons to see who is thinner. With a team consisting of Keira Knightley, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom they can't possibly lose! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/pirates-caribbean-curse-black-pearl --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hossrex 22:32, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Addendum to Rifftrax primer Okay. I've been away for a long time, and I never quite finished (specifically never finished the Video on Demand... i.e. shorts), but I've gone through and created a new list of all the material that's come out since the last time I worked on this page, and hopefully with this push I'll be able to finally catch up. The Day After Tomorrow RP09 RiffTrax by: Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Sep 16 2008) 2004 / Dir. by Roland Emmerich / Starring Dennis Quaid, Jake Gyllenhaal Leave your Prius in the garage and cash out your carbon debts! It's time to watch the end of the world, which is our fault of course, as RiffTrax Presents Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy's razor-sharp political analysis of The Day After Tomorrow - which, by my reckoning, at least for today, may also be called Friday (day of the week may vary in your area; check your local calendar). http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/day-after-tomorrow Dirty Dancing RP10 RiffTrax by: Janet Varney & Cole Stratton (Sep 23 2008) 1987/Emile Ardolino/Jennifer Grey/Patrick Swayze/Jerry Orbach Ah, the summer of 1963—and what better place to spend it than with your family in the Catskills, dancing with the guy from Road House to pop songs from the 80’s! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax-presents/dirty-dancing Aqua Frolics VD35 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Sep 30 2008) A DRM-Free Classic Short! If you were told you were about to see a film that contained turtles bigger than men, cliff-diving Mexicans and a family that eats Thanksgiving dinner underwater, you'd probably complain "But I don't like David Lynch!" Wrong you would be! http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/aqua-frolics Iron Man RT66 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Oct 14 2008) 2008/Jon Favreau/ Robert Downey Jr./Terrence Howard/Jeff Bridges/Gwyneth Paltrow In the tradition of I, Robot comes I, Ronman, the story of a shy college student who is bitten by a radioactive guy named Ron. Our hero's DNA is transformed, his body taking on the attributes of Ron until - hang on. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/iron-man The Happening RT67 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Oct 21 2008) 2008/M. Night Shyamalan/Mark Wahlberg/Zooey Deschanel/John Leguizamo The Happening is a departure for director M. Night Shyamalan: he abandons his trademark conceit of the twist ending to tell a straight-forward tale of horror. It's like going to a Gallagher show where he refuses to smash watermelons with a giant mallet. The only difference is that Gallagher's comedy is grim and depressing and The Happening is hilarious. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/happening Good Health Practices VD36 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Oct 24 2008) A classic short from the public domain! Washing your hands after using the restroom - most of us only do so because a fellow co-worker is in the bathroom with us, and we wonder if he'll tell other people if we don't. But evidently, we should be doing this even when a co-worker isn't there. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/good-health-practices Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Cyrstal Skull RT68 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Oct 28 2008) 2008 / Steven Spielberg / Harrison Ford / Shia LaBeouf / Cate Blanchett / Karen Allen The most beloved franchise in film history returns to the screen and quickly becomes one generally well-liked franchise among many in film history! Yes, Indy is back, and this time he has a skull. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/indiana-jones-and-kingdom-crystal-skull Good Eating Habits VD37 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Oct 31 2008) A classic short from the public domain! For many of us, Good Eating Habits boil down to a simple rule: avoid any food whose name ends in "-ator" or "-o-rama". But fifty years ago, in an era food historians refer to as "Pre GoGurt", what constituted a Good Eating Habit wasn't as widely known... http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/good-eating-habits X2: X-Men United RT69 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Nov 12 2008) 2003 / Directed by Bryan Singer / Starring Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart All your favorite X-people return as Magneto, Cerebro, Pyro, Columbo, Tonto, Pinocchio, and Jell-O do battle to determine who can look more ludicrous. Everyone wins! And because these are officially the silliest roles ever created we are lucky to have British and Australian actors stepping in to do the jobs Americans won't do. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/x2-x-men-united Know for Sure VD38 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Nov 21 2008) A hilarious public-domain "health" short! (Runtime: 13:38) You think you don't have syphilis, but how do really know? Has anyone you trust told you you don't have it? Have you been in contact with anyone from a big city in, say, the last year? Then you almost certainly have it! Talk to your doctor immediately, or at the very least, a silver-haired white guy with an authoritative voice. http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/know-sure The Incredible Hulk: Final Round RT70 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Dec 5 2008) The story of the Hulk is a complex one but we can know a few things for sure: Hulk smash and... well, that's about it. The Ed Norton version doesn't add much new information (Hulk smash, we already knew that), nor did Ang Lee's (Hulk bore.) http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/incredible-hulk-final-round The Dark Knight RT71 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Dec 9 2008) 2008 / Directed by Christopher Nolan / Starring Christian Bale, Heath Ledger If you can spare a minute, think back on the greatest work of cinema that you have ever seen. Did you think about The Dark Knight? No? Then you are a moron. Because while you were out doing whatever it is morons do...demolition derbies or...croquet, (we wouldn't know, we loved The Dark Knight)... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/dark-knight Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban RT72 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Dec 16 2008) 2004 / Directed by Alfonso Cuaron / Starring Daniel Radcliffe, Gary Oldman Summer is over—time to get back to evil school with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius Black, Mrs. McGonagall, Filch, Splat, Wang, Timothy Q. Diaperhat, Professor Waddle Von Funkenskull, The Right Reverend Boo Smoothandle, Dr. and Mrs. Walrus V. Chowderboot and all the rest! http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/harry-potter-and-prisoner-azkaban Christmas Toyshop VD39 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Dec 22 2008) A holiday short from RiffTrax! Can't anyone tell me what Christmas is all about!? an exasperated Charlie Brown once asked. Well, pace Linus van Pelt, the true meaning of Christmas—according to Christmas Toyshop—is a criminally incompetent father, a drug-dispensing demon of the night, and a bored and detached Santa who spins magic mushroom induced fables to two captive children... http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/christmas-toyshop Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope RT73 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Dec 30 2008) 1977 / Directed by George Lucas / Starring Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away (Marin County, to be exact) George Lucas sparked up his favorite bong, kicked back in a bean bag chair and several gurgles later came up with the idea that would become the greatest movie of all time.* http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/star-wars-episode-iv-a-new-hope Shy Guy VD40 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Jan 6 2009) A classic public domain short! Shyness—for years it has prevented boys from becoming men and girls from landing men. How can shyness be conquered? By imitating those who are better than you: the popular children. This is the advice that the New Kid in School receives from his father... http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/shy-guy Self-Conscious Guy VD41 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Jan 16 2009) A classic short from the public domain! (And featured on RiffTrax Live Online!) Do you find yourself in a constant state of niggling self criticism, e.g., "I bet everyone is laughing at me just because I have a waffle stuck to my back", or "I know it's the right thing to do, but will people look down on me because I jar, meticulously label and store my urine in the root cellar?" http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/self-conscious-guy Reefer Madness - Three Riffer Edition! VD42 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Jan 20 2009) Available as Video on Demand -OR- riff commentary! Now that marijuana (aka "reefer", "bud", "stick", "whoopie doopie", "happy grass", "tingle weed", "Abe Lincoln", "the halt", "muffin", "chew", "altoid", "the Fonz", "little Ricky", "sleestack", "chumba wumba", "red dynamite", "the oaf", "fat man", "little boy", "Richard Milhouse Nixon", "Area 51") has been eliminated as a scourge, it's interesting to go back and look at the film that was almost singlehandedly responsible for its demise. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/reefer-madness-three-riffer-edition Overcoming Fear VD43 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Jan 28 2009) A classic short from the public domain! Fear: Most of us rejected it in the mid-90s by wearing trendy t-shirts emblazoned with slogans such as "Second Place is the First Loser." This national "No Fear" campaign almost single-handedly eradicated Fear from our streets. Unfortunately... http://www.rifftrax.com/ondemand/overcoming-fear Little Shop of Horrors - Three Riffer Edition VD44 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Jan 28 2009) Available as Video on Demand -OR- riff commentary! Fans of shops of horrors will love this nostalgic look back, before the days of the massive chain stores, and big box horror shops. In the old days, horror shopkeepers gave you the personal touch... http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/little-shop-horrors-three-riffer-edition House on Haunted Hill - Three Riffer Edition VD45 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Feb 4 2009) Available as Video on Demand -OR- riff commentary! Long before lunatic millionaires Michael Jackson, Richard Branson or Rick Rockwell, there was Frederic Loren (Vincent Price), an eccentric, unhappily married fop who offers a huge cash prize to anyone who can stay overnight in the house on Haunted Hill (the house, by sheer coincidence having nothing whatsoever to do with its location on a haunted hill, is haunted). http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/house-haunted-hill-three-riffer-edition Night of the Living Dead - Three Riffer Edition VD46 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Feb 10 2009) Available as Video on Demand -OR- riff commentary! Imagine being holed up in a filthy dilapidated building, surrounded by pale-faced hollow-eyed creatures, unable to call for help, while before your eyes zombie-like beings commit the most unspeakable acts. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/night-living-dead-three-riffer-edition Missile to the Moon - Three Riffer Edition VD47 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Feb 17 2009) Available as Video on Demand -OR- riff commentary! More than a decade before Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin and The Other Guy actually landed on the moon, Missile to the Moon made giant leaps for both man AND mankind with its daring portrayal of how the first lunar voyage might play out. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/missile-moon-three-riffer-edition Jaws RT74 RiffTrax by: Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy & Bill Corbett (Feb 24 2009) 1975 / Directed by Steven Spielberg / Starring Roy Scheider, Robert Shaw, Richard Dreyfuss Just speak the word "jaws" to anyone and their pulse quickens, the hair on the back of their neck stands up as a dim memory rises to the surface of their consciousness - a memory of the first time they saw Murray Hamilton. http://www.rifftrax.com/rifftrax/jaws Whew... Hossrex 01:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) What the heck? I've been away almost two years... and I needed some info on the newest Rifftrax... and I see that no one has touched this page in almost the entire time I've been gone? Pathetic. Well done all.Hossrex 12:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm surprised as well. There's so much to update it's not even funny. I can upload more of the Rifftrax posters but get posting on those titles guys!Gunman6 (talk) 16:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC)